


《XXX饲养指南》

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 一个合集，关于兽化的球员们～目前已写的有：1.小狮子2.伊万狐总是作为赠礼出现呢2333





	1. 《超小型奶狮饲养指南》

（一个回礼～既然[@もりもり](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=530414095) 把漫画po出来了，那我也顺手把这个后续脑洞分享给大家吧hh）  
  
  
  
* 本产品默认名为Marc-André ter Stegen，您也可以随便给他起一个新的称呼，比如Daddy——当然，这样做可能会让奶狮懵逼几分钟。  
  
* 不要怀疑，尽管您眼前的这只奶狮还很幼小，但他为您守卫家门的雄心是不容小觑的！  
  
* 如果您的家中存在本公司出品的其他具有守卫功能的宠物且与奶狮长时间共处一室的话，可能会造成奶狮的躁动不安。  
  
* 长时间处于紧张情绪的奶狮，有一定概率会在您家中自己制造一些混乱并自己解决它。之后他会像你得瑟他的功绩，这时好好撸撸他的毛就会让他的心情变好啦！  
  
* 请采购新鲜的肉类来投喂他，切勿听信网上的谣传喂他🍊！  
  
  
  
（呃，也许这个公司还会陆续上新其他产品？）  



	2. 《量产型伊万狐饲养指南》

本文为赠与 [@内河](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=3787045) 的粮粮，征得姑娘的同意之后分享给大家~  


受到网上有迷妹发言“这样的伊万哥哥应该人手一个”的启发而作～

———————————

  


♥本产品默认名为Ivan Rakitić，您也可以随便给他起一个新的称呼，比如Raketa～如果您对还是个崽儿的他喊“伊万哥哥”的话，他可能会支棱起毛茸茸的耳朵歪着小脑瓜看着您，表达不解。

  


♥不要怀疑，尽管您眼前这只小小的伊万狐可能非常活泼好动还带点年轻的小傲气，但等他长大了，他真的就是那只温柔粘人的伊万狐。请您耐心陪着他呀～

  


♥伊万狐的食谱比较挑剔。即便如此，还请您务必按照食谱上规定的范围给他配餐。擅自投喂别的食品可能会造成伊万狐肠胃不适，并伴有提前掉毛、秃头等现象。对此后果本公司概不负责。

  


♥布置朝纲的运动计划可能会让伊万狐情绪不稳定。这是进入成长期的必然过程。终于可能会有伊万狐呲牙凶你的状况，然而这个时候不要害怕，像往常一样用手掌去爱抚他的耳朵和尾巴吧！要知道，温柔的伊万狐从不咬人，只是成长期的他有一点迷茫，有一定敏感罢了。所以此时此刻就更需要你的陪伴呀～长牙后温柔的伊万狐会加倍爱你哒！

  


♥再给成年伊万狐超纲的运动计划他就不会爆发情绪了。但是相对的，他有可能真的被累趴……考虑到情绪高涨的伊万狐能用这世上最迷人的小嘴巴和人聊天，还请您合理安排他的生活哦。

  


♥伊万狐会很爱它的主人您，比他嘴上说的还要爱您。请您千万不要弄丢它，好吗？

  



End file.
